


Baby Bump

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Story with that Picture [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baby Fic, Episode: s07e16-17 Workforce, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pregnancy, Work Force, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Perhaps the Captain and Commander had a little more fun on Quarra then they let on.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Story with that Picture [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755097
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68
Collections: J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest 2020





	Baby Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [The_Elephant_in_the_pride_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade) for once again being an amazing Beta. Thank you [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012) for another amazing picture for me to play with.

  
  


Kathryn

My lower back and hips have ached for months, but now I march. My ankles have swollen to the size of Jefferie's tubes, and yet I still march. Pain shoots through my belly at intervals grouping closer and closer while I. Fucking. March. I March to move this along, I march to get her here sooner. I march toward the battle that will be taking place in sickbay for who knows how long. The Doctor keeps pace while monitoring as I march another strenuous lap on deck 5.

It is a good thing Chakotay is not here or I'd be throwing him out the airlock for doing this to me. For making me carry his watermelon size child in my petite body. Heaven knows she was fun to make, but not so much now. Now — when she is on the precipice of being born. Now — when she is causing me more physical pain than I thought could be experienced. The very nature of her coming into existence designed to torture me. 

"I detect another contraction coming Captain, brace yourself," the Doctor informs me with a disgruntled tone. 

In a matter of seconds the pain of my stomach tightening into a hardened mass takes over all other feelings. My hand flies to the bulkhead of the hallway, the other clenches the green gown low on my belly. Moaning through the pain I hear the Doctor counting down to the end of the contraction. What in dear heavens was I thinking when I decided to give birth the natural way, without aid of 24th century technology? 

Since when did I become such a traditionalist? When did I choose to give birth like my ancestors? Did my lapse in judgement stem from a serious case of the pregnancy brain that day? 

However the stars align, Chakotay and I will finally be meeting our daughter today. That is, if she doesn't kill me first with these contractions.

=/\=

The Doctor

“3...2...and 1. Very good Captain the contraction is over,” I inform her, while following her parade of self-inflicted pain around the ship. She acts like this is a march into battle, but her waddling around could have easily been accomplished in my medical office. The Captain is intent on delivering her child without the aid of modern medical technology, as long as there is no danger to the baby or mother that is. That means no hypos, no holo-imaging, and no sickbay apparently. Hence this little spectacle through the bowels of the ship. 

Knowing the Captain’s aversion to seek medical attention, I had no choice but to follow her like a trained animal, when she informed me of her active labor. We have been circling the decks for hours. I’m a Doctor not a labradoodle. I am designed to save lives not to beg at the heels of my patients to go to sickbay. If the Captain is so intent on delivering this baby the “old fashion way,” then we might as well take this stroll down to the holodeck and have her give birth in the potato fields surrounding Fairhaven. It would certainly do better than for her to drop the child right in the middle of the hallway. The patty field _is_ the only element missing at this point to her archaic decision. 

Even her choice not to alert the Commander yet, seemed a grave mistake in judgement to me, but then what is a sophisticated hologram to do? 

_'He needs to sleep,’_ she informed me before we began this fools' march. 

I should be overjoyed to be delivering Voyager’s third, and probably not final, baby. But when I was initially programmed, I very much doubt if Dr. Zimmerman ever dreamed my specialties would one day include pediatrics. It too came to my surprise when informing the Captain months ago of her pregnancy, shortly after she arrived back aboard from Quarra.

The Captain and Commander have always been attracted to each other. I could tell from their elevated heart rates and dilate pupils whenever they came into my medical bay together. But I do wonder if their union was somewhat pushed along after their experiences with her memory alterations and his need to comfort and protect her. They had both gone weeks without their boosters while on the planet, and this child is the physical evidence of their time spent there. Frankly I am more surprised it did not happen sooner, in the last seven years.

But it is not my place to judge, in fact I was delighted to finally hear that Captain had found much needed companionship. _Even if I was the very last person to be informed, and was only informed after discovering the child._ My anxiety for her mental and emotional well-being plagued my thoughts even on my off hours. It is my curse I suppose, as the sole medical protector to an entire federation ship such as Voyager. To safeguard every biologic life on this ship, and to remain a symbol of safe harbor for the sick and the-

“Captain, another contraction is coming in 5...4...3...2...1,” I informed her, before the pain catches her completely off guard. The Captain breaths through the first half then moans out the rest. I don’t know why we shouldn’t wake Commander Chakotay, he can probably hear her even on the lower decks by the way she is carrying on. 

“Captain, your contractions are less than 2 minutes apart. I highly recommend that we move this to sickbay before I am forced to deliver your baby right here,” I tell her firmly. 

“Fine!” she barks at me, like she barks at her replicator, as if I am a glorified toaster. I am sure she would treat me nicer if she thought I could dispense coffee on command. Nevertheless, I am Voyager’s Chief Medical Officer designed to be cut above the average Doctor that would take offence to her outbursts. 

“Come now Captain, it is almost time to meet your daughter.”

=/\=

Chakotay

I want to scold her for leaving in the middle of the night without waking me. I want to lecture her about trust and communication for not telling me she was in labor. But I also want to kiss her for the spectacular job she did delivering our daughter into the world. Our little girl, with tan skin and a head of thick auburn hair, who is now sleeping comfortably in my arms while her mother rests on the biobed. 

I arrived just in time to help her, to support her when she thought she had nothing left to give to the battle of creating life. Tears of joy wetted my cheeks witnessing the Doctor handing Kathryn our baby girl. She is a whole 4.2 kilograms. A rather large baby for Kathryn’s frame, but she made it through like she always does — with fierce determination. In that moment, with mother and daughter together, I fell in love all over again with my wife for she never looked more beautiful. Her hair was a mess, and she was covered in sweat, but none of that mattered. She glowed with essences of motherhood that had me in awe. 

I am the luckiest man in the universe, to be meeting my daughter from the woman I love more than life itself.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos give me life, please let me know what you think.


End file.
